


Precious Things

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: An object’s worth isn’t always monetary.





	Precious Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 638 "precious"

“There you are, Commander Meyer,” said Kasie. “Now that the trial is over and these are no longer evidence, I can return them to you. I just need you to sign right here.”

The older woman signed, then took the sealed evidence bag. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kasie said, then hesitated. “Commander, I’m not sure if I should tell you this, but… we analyzed the jewelry, as part of the case. And… none of them are real.”

Meyer laughed. “Oh, no, they’re just glass and gold-colored metal. But that doesn’t make them any less precious.”

Kasie smiled. “I guess not.”

THE END


End file.
